


Never thought this would happen

by nightrider67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67
Summary: What would happen if Sam fell off the rails before Dean could reconnect with him in season 5
Kudos: 10





	Never thought this would happen

Dean knew he was being foolish. The number of omens in the surrounding area had told him there were a bunch in town or one bad son of a bitch was in town but it was the first sign of Sam he had got in a long time. The GPS for his phone had turned on two hours ago. So now as he looked up at the old abandoned warehouse he couldn’t help but sweat. He slowly opened the door and entered. The abandoned warehouse was not abandoned, it was decorated like a kind lived there. It had a rich velvet carpet that covered the floors, beautiful dark oak walls, torches lit the halls, and paintings and sculptures depicting hell and the devil were littered around the halls. He looks to the left and right but they both looked the same. He went right. The pictures were making him increasingly uncomfortable looking like they were straight out of hell, he thought he saw Alastair is a few but never examined them closer they the glimpses that he got as he walked past. The hall seemed to go on forever until he reached a door. The door was large and grand with pentagrams and skulls carved into the smooth wood. 

He knew it was a bad idea but he opened the door and slunk in. The room was larger than the claustrophobic halls. The first thing that stole his attention was the huge throne that seemed to be made out of charred corpses. The figure that sat on top of it was all too familiar. They had long hair that was combed back neatly and was wearing a completely black suit. A dark chuckle comes from it. “Looks like you were right Crowley I owe you a drink,” Dean then noticed the demons that seemed to be hiding in all the shadows. Sam stood up from his throne and walked over to Dean. That’s when Dean noticed his swirling yellow eyes. “Sammy,” Dean whispered. He could feel his eyes watering but this was Sammy god damn it. “Looks like I owe Crowley a drink,” Sam said ignoring Dean. He walked back to his throne. “Wait, Sammy,” Dean called out. Sam didn’t stop. Dean was out of his depth here he had expected to find Sam camped out at some motel working at a bar or kidnapped he never thought this would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yall for reading  
> Please comment  
> No beta reader so all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine  
> love yall <3


End file.
